


True Blood || Prompt #2

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Regular Harry, Smut, Vampire Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a):<br/>Ja zwyczajnie nie mogę zepsuć takiego pomysłu pisząc go sama, więc prompt: Larry. Louis to wampir. Ale taki seksi i w dodatku wyższy od Harry’ego. Taki dojrzały facet. Harry, to taki chłopak, cnotka który rumieni się zawsze kiedy ktoś prawi mu komplementy. I Lou pewnego dnia chce dorwać Harry’ego ale chłopiec jest tak śliczny, że zamiast wyssać mu krew - kocha się z nim i pozbawia Styles’a dziewictwa. Niech będzie tak słodko i niewinnie. Prosze *-*</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Blood || Prompt #2

**Author's Note:**

> Możecie wysyłać mi propozycje na prompty tutaj w komentarzu lub na yallsostyles.tumblr.com

W królestwie, w którym urodził się Louis, co miesiąc każdy, dorosły wampir dostawał zlecenie.

Jego zadaniem było wyssać krew z przypadkowego człowieka.

Wampiry polowały po zmroku,  wybierały osobę i atakowały.

Nie było to korzystne dla ludzi, mogli nawet umrzeć, ale stworzenia potrzebowały zaspokoić swój głód.

 

Louis był jednym z najprzystojniejszych i najzdolniejszych łowców w królestwie.

Jego skóra była wyjątkowo blada, a kły śnieżno-białe, były to wyjątkowo cenione cechy.

Jako wampir miał pewnie ponad 315 lat, ale nie liczył tego, bo przestał się starzeć w wieku 25 lat.

Potrafił wyczuć najlepszą krew w promieniu kilkunastu kilometrów.

Nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyło mu się trafić na niesmacznego człowieka, wiąże to też z sobą fakt, że nikt nie uszedł spod jego skrzydeł z życiem.

 

W tym miesiącu patrolował, dobrze znany mu, teren.

Wypatrzył sobie młodego chłopaka, do takich miał słabość.

Chłopak może i nie był zbyt postawny, ale Louis czuł, że jego krew będzie pyszna.

 

Wylądował na ziemi, tam gdzie ostatnim razem widział chłopca.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, ulica  była pusta, usłyszał jednak stłumiony dźwięk w alejce obok.

Wszedł powoli między dwa budynki i zobaczył skuloną postać.

Nie powinien był tego robić, to nie jest jego zadaniem, ale podszedł bliżej i rozpoznał swoją prawie-ofiarę.

Brunet szlochał, obejmując swoje kolana.

 

-Coś się stało? – _Oh Louis przestań! To tylko dzieciak!_ –Kłócił się ze sobą w myślach.

Chłopiec uniósł wzrok i natychmiast przyparł ciałem bliżej ściany, w końcu niecodziennie widzi się człowieka bladego jak ściana z parą kłów.

-Ni-nie. –Wyszlochał i przetarł oczy rękawami swetra.

-Dlaczego płaczesz? –Zapytał starszy. –Ktoś ci coś zrobił? –Dodał kiedy zauważył ranę na jego pyzatym policzku.

-Odejdź.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć mały. –Nalegał. Nie miał pojęcia skąd w nim nagle tyle delikatności.

-Nic mi nie jest. –Odpowiedział, tym razem pewniej.

-To nie wygląda dobrze. –Stwierdził kiedy zobaczył rozcięcie z bliska. Brunet syknął na dotyk.

-Już ich tu nie ma, możesz iść. –Zbywał go chłopiec.

-Nie zostawię cię tak. _–Louis co się z tobą dzieje? Jedno ugryzienie i cię tu nie ma!_ -Podpowiadał mu głos w głowie.

-Co chcesz mi zrobić? Wiem kim jesteś. –Burknął młodszy.

-Nie ugryzę cię.

-Skąd mam to wiedzieć?

-Musisz mi zaufać. –Uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje ostre zęby, które wcale nie przekonywały chłopaka. –To jak? –Zapytał po chwili i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku bruneta, który po chwili namysłu przyjął ją i pozwoli sobie wstać z brudnej ziemi.

 

Louis objął chłopaka, pstryknął palcami i w magiczny sposób przeteleportował ich do własnego mieszkania. To taka sekretna umiejętność wampirów.

 

-Gdzie jesteśmy? –Zapytał niepewnie chłopiec.

-To moje mieszkanie, nie martw się tak, odstawę cię z powrotem. –Zapewnił go, grzebiąc w szafce z lekami. -Jak masz na imię? –Dodał po chwili, kiedy zobaczył, że chłopiec usiadł na kanapie.

-H-harry.

-Jestem Louis. –Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego, ukląkł i przyłożył gazę do rany. Ledwo powstrzymywał się od spróbowania jego krwi. Wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić, bo nie wtedy nie panowałby nad sobą i ugryzł chłopca.

Harr syknął z bólu i skrzywił się.

-Powiesz mi teraz kto ci to zrobił?

-Nie ważne.

-Mogę zrobić z nimi porządek. –Louis uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

-Poważnie? –Zapytał podekscytowany chłopak.

-A wyglądam jakbym żartował? –Mężczyzna uniósł brew.

-To byłoby świetne!

-No to powiedz kto to był.

-Umm, t-to byli, umm koledzy… -Chłopiec rumienił się.

-Twoi koledzy? –Zapytał zdziwiony wampir.

-Chłopaka…

-Jakiego?

-Który mi się podobał. –Odpowiedział zawstydzony.

-Mam nadzieję, że już ci przeszło.

-On?

-Mhm. To byłoby dziwne gdyby nadal Ci się podobał.

-Był podobny do ciebie. –Wypalił Harry.

-Och? –Louis zastygł w miejscu. Podekscytowanie rosło w jego żołądku. –W takim razie, masz zamiennik. –Zaśmiał się.

-To znaczy? –Zapytał niepewnie chłopak.

-No wiesz, na pewno jestem lepszy. Pewnie i tak miał małego. –Zażartował szatyn, a policzki chłopca płonęły coraz bardziej.

Louis zauważył zakłopotanie na jego twarzy. –Oops, wybacz, pewnie nie interesują cię jeszcze takie rzeczy.

-Nie! Umm, to znaczy tak, umm, no wiesz, tak, inte-interesują mnie. –Wyjąkał Harry, ze spuszczoną głową.

-Ile masz lat?

-16.

-Byłeś już z kimś? –Drażnił się starszy.

-Ni-nie w tym sensie. –Chłopak był widocznie speszony.

-Oj Harry, nie ma się czego wstydzić. –Louis pogłaskał dłonią, jego zdrowy policzek. –Chciałbyś? –Dopytywał.

-J-ja sam ni-nie wiem. –Westchnął chłopiec.

Wampir powoli ściągnął z niego bluzę.

-Połóż się. –Poinstruował. Następnie powoli zbliżył się do pełnych ust chłopaka i pocałował go delikatnie. Czuł, że ciało Harry’ego drży, dlatego pogłaskał go czule po włosach. Zniżył się i całował jego wrażliwą skórę szyi, czuł jego puls, musiał się kontrolować, nie mógł go ugryźć, chłopiec był zbyt uroczy.

Rękoma powoli odpinał pasek jego spodni. Kiedy chciał zsunąć je z chłopaka, ten powstrzymał go ręką i jęknął w ich nierozdzielone usta. Louis spojrzał mu pytająco w oczy, brunet uśmiechnął się i pozwolił mu kontynuować.

Szatyn zbliżył swoją bladą twarz do powoli twardniejącego penisa chłopca, na co ten niekontrolowanie wypchał w przód biodra.

Louis powstrzymał go swoimi dłońmi.

-Spokojnie. –Wyszeptał i zaczął ściągać bokserki Harry’ego.

Jego penis opadł na brzuch, wampir oblizał usta i pocałował główkę.  Brunet jęknął na ten kontakt. Louis powoli wziął całą długość w usta, cały czas patrząc chłopcu w oczy, zassał mocno swoje policzki. Harry zacisnął mocno powieki i przekręcił głowę w bok.

Starszy mężczyzna delikatnie masował jego biodra, kiedy zobaczył, że jego oddech staje się płytszy, wyjął go z buzi.

Podstawił pod usta bruneta swoje trzy palce, by ten, mógł je oblizać. Gdy były już mokre, Louis ustawił dwa z nich przy jego wejściu.

-Rozluźnij się. –Powiedział czule zanim wsunął oba naraz.

Chłopiec jęknął jeszcze głośniej niż do tej pory. Po chwili przyzwyczaił się do rozciągania i Louis mógł zacząć skręcać palce w jego wnętrzu. Kiedy dotykały one jego prostaty, chłopak sapał jeszcze bardziej.

Wampir uznał, że chłopak jest już gotowy, wyjął z niego palce i, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy, rozebrał sam siebie.

Zza poduszki wyciągnął buteleczkę lubrykantu i nasmarował swojego nabrzmiałego członka.

Schylił się by jeszcze raz pocałować chłopca, a następnie ustawił się wygodnie, między jego nogami.

-Spokojnie. –Powtórzył się i powoli wsunął w chłopaka, który obserwował z niepokojem jak penis Louisa w nim znika.

-W porządku? –Zapytał wampir.

-Mhm. –Harry nie miał siły by powiedzieć coś więcej. Rozkoszował się przyjemnym rozciąganiem, kiedy Louis powoli zaczął się w nim poruszać, z każdym pchnięciem zwiększając tempo.

Po kilku minutach, starszy poczuł, że jest już blisko, wtedy chwycił penisa bruneta i zaczął poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół.

Mocno uderzył w prostatę chłopca, na co ten doszedł na ich brzuchu z głośnym jękiem.

Czując zaciskające się, na własnym członku, mięśnie, Louis wysunął się szybko z chłopaka i również doszedł na jego brzuch.

 

Gdy oboje ustabilizowali oddechy, wampir zaprzestał przeczesywania czekoladowych loków chłopaka i uniósł się na łokciach.

-Mam nadzieję, że krew tych chłopaków jest smaczna. –Oboje wybuchli śmiechem.


End file.
